TV-Y7
Programming rated TV-Y7 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for children who are at least 7 years old. Many of these programs contain cartoon slapstick violence, humor that may be considered too ribald or morbid for younger viewers, mild innuendo, and/or themes and stories that would be considered too controversial, scary or incomprehensible for younger audiences. This rating is common for networks such as Nickelodeon, The WB/The CW's KidsClick (formerly known as Kids' WB, Toonzai and Voretxx), and animated series on Disney Channel and Disney XD, as well as some shows on Cartoon Network (although TV-PG is gaining favorability for most programming.) Content descriptors 120px|right|thumb|The TV-Y7-FV icon; where shows rated TV-Y7-FV are likely to contain more fantasy violence than other shows rated TV-Y7. *'FV': Fantasy violence Partial list of TV-Y7 content Sunbow Entertainment/Rainbow Studios/TV Loonland AG Shows Columbus Alive Shows *''America Goes Bananaz'' (1977-1979) *''Video Comic Book'' Nickelodeon Shows *''America Goes Bananaz'' (1979-1980) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (Newer Rating) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2015 TV Series) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2000-2004, Newer Rating) *''The Amanda Show'' *''All That'' *''Action League Now!'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Animorphs'' (1998 TV Series) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2010) *''Bunsen Is a Beast!'' (2017) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-2015) *''The Brothers García'' *''CatDog'' (Newer Rating) *''Caitlin's Way'' *''Catscratch'' *''Drake and Josh'' *''Fanboy and Chum-Chum'' (2009-2012) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001-2016, Newer Rating) *''Hey Arnold!'' (Newer Rating) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-2016) *''iCarly'' (Original Rating) *''Just Jordan'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' (2016-2017) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2014) *''KaBlam!'' *''Kenan and Kel'' *''The Loud House'' *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-2010) *''Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (season 1 only) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2013 TV Series) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2006-2007) *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''The Nick Cannon Show'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2015, Newer Rating) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2011) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2008-2012) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2015-2016) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2013-2016) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (Newer Rating) *''Romeo!'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''Robot and Monster'' (2012) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Newer Rating) *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Taina'' *''Video Comic Book'' *''Welcome Freshmen'' *''Wayside'' (2007 TV Series) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (Newer Rating) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' Nickelodeon Original Movies *''Cry Baby Lane'' (2000) Nick Jr. Shows *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' (2017-present) *''Regal Academy'' (2017-present) Nicktoons Shows *''As Told by Ginger'' (2004-2006) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2011) *''Bunsen Is a Beast!'' (2017-present) *''Breadwinners'' (2016) *''Corneil and Bernie'' *''Edgar and Ellen'' *''Fanboy and Chum-Chum'' (2014) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2017) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2017-present) *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2016) *''Making Fiends'' *''The Mighty B!'' (2010-2011) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2008-2009) *''Planet Sheen'' (2012-2013) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2013-2015) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2016-2017) *''Random! Cartoons'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2015-2017) *''Robot and Monster'' (2013-2015) *''Wild Grinders'' Universal Pictures Shows *Happy Tree Friends (2044-present) Universal Animation Studios Shows *''Happy Tree Friends (2027-present) Universal Kids Shows *''All Hail King Julien (2017-present, edited version) *''Bear Grylls Surviving School'' *''The Deep'' (2016 TV Series) *''Hank Zipzer'' (2014 TV Series) *''Little Lunch'' *''Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure'' (2017-present) *''The Noise'' *''Officially Amazing!'' Cartoon Hangover Shows *''GO! Cartoons'' Cartoon Network Shows *''Atomic Betty'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Cartoon Planet'' *''The Cramp Twins'' (2004-2005) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2009 TV Series) *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' (seasons 1-3) *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1995-1997, 2000) *''HiHi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016 TV Series) *''The Moxy Show'' *''Mixels'' *''Ninja Robots'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Reboot'' (1999-2001) *''Robotech'' (1985 TV Series) *''Ronin Warriors'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Skatoony'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (some episodes) *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Time Squad'' *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' (Newer Rating) *''Toonami Roulette'' *''Total DramaRama '' *''Unikitty!'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production'' Boomerang Shows *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' *''The Garfield Show'' (seasons 4-5) *''Grizzly and the Lemmings'' *''Wacky Races'' (2017 TV Series) *''Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production'' Boomerang's SVOD Shows *''Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production'' *''Wacky Races'' (2017 TV Series) Disney Channel Shows *''Braceface '' *''Flash Forward'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''Ocean Girl'' *''Pat the Dog'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''So Weird'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Walk the Prank'' *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' *''Wander Over Yonder '' (2013-2014) Disney Channel Original Movies *''Tangled: Before Ever After'' (2017) Toon Disney Shows *''Bonkers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''The Weekenders'' Disney Junior Shows *''The Lion Guard Disney XD Shows *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Crash and Berenstain'' *''DuckTales'' (2017 TV Series) *''Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge'' (2011-2012) *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' *''Gravity Falls'' (season 2) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Just Kidding'' (2012 TV Series) *''The Jungle Book '' (2012 TV Series) *''Kid vs Kat'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Lab Rats: Bionic Island'' *''Mighty Med'' *''Mr. Young'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Motorcity'' *''Penn Zero: Part Time Hero'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''Two More Eggs'' (2015-2017) *''Walk the Prank'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2014-2016) *''Yo-Kai Watch'' YouTube Shows *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''The Happy Family Show'' *''Two More Eggs'' (2015-2016) Pax Shows *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' Ion Television Shows *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' (2006-2009) KTEH Shows *''Robotech'' (1985 TV Series) Qubo Shows *''BraveStarr'' (2010-2013) *''Being Ian'' *''Dear America/Royal Diaries'' *''Famous 5: On The Case'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''Pearlie'' *''Secret Millionaire Club'' (2016-present) *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab '' (2016-present) *''Willa's Wild Life'' Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows *Bibleman (2005) Smile of a Child Shows *''Quigley's Village'' *''Tales of Little Women'' PBJ Shows *''My Life Me'' The Anime Network Shows *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (2004) BRB Internacional Shows *''Canimals'' The WB Shows *''Invasion America'' The CW Shows *''Angry Birds Stella'' *''Beakman's World'' (for some reruns) Kids' WB Shows *''Animaniacs'' (seasons 3-5) *''Eon Kid'' *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' *''Ozzy and Drix'' *''Rescue Heroes'' (1999 TV Series, 2001-2003) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Xiaolin Showdown (Original Rating)'' *''The Zeta Project'' The CW4Kids Shows *''GoGoRiki'' KidsClick Shows *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (season 2-present) PBS Kids Shows *Thomas and Friends (some episodes) *''3-2-1 Contract'' (Newer Rating) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtus'' (Newer Rating) *''Animalia'' (Newer Rating) *''Arthur'' (Newer Rating) *''Between the Lions'' (Newer Rating) *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (Newer Rating) *''Cyberchase'' (Newer Rating) *''The Electric Company'' (2009 TV Series) (Newer Rating) *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman'' (Newer Rating) *''Ghostwriter'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (Newer Rating) *''Kratt's Creatures'' (Newer Rating) *''Liberty's Kids'' *''The Magic School Bus'' (Newer Rating) *''Maya and Miguel'' (Newer Rating) *''Nature Cat'' (Newer Rating) *''Postcard from Buster'' (Newer Rating) *''Ready Jet GO!'' (Newer Rating) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (Newer Rating) *''Space Racers'' (Newer Rating) *''Square One Television'' (Newer Rating) *''Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego?'' (Newer Rating) *''WordGirl'' (Newer Rating) *''The Zula Patrol'' (2005-2007) (Newer Rating) *''Zoom'' (Newer Rating) PBS Kids Go! Shows *''WordGirl'' (Newer Rating) TBS Shows *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Cartoon Planet'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1986) *''The Moxy Show'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995-1996) TNT Shows *''The Moxy Show'' *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995-1996) Fox Family Channel Shows *''Braceface'' (2001) *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Eek! The Cat'' (Newer Rating) *''The Harveytoons Show'' *''Mega Man'' (1994 TV Series, reruns) *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!: The Animated Series'' ABC Family Shows *''Braceface'' (2001-2003) Discovery Kids Shows *''Dinosapien'' *''Darcy's Wild Life'' (2004-2010) *''Endurance'' (2002 TV Series, 2002-2010) *''Flight 29 Down'' (2005-2010) *''The Future Is Wild'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Kenny the Shark'' (2003-2010) *''Mystery Hunters'' *''Operation Junkyard'' (2003-2005) *''Real Kids, Real Adventures'' *''Scout's Safari'' (2002-2010) *''Skunked TV '' (2004-2010) *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' (2003-2010) *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Tutenstein'' The Hub Network Shows *''Secret Millionaires Club'' (2011-2014) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (seasons 1-2) Discovery Family Shows *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (seasons 3-4) Sci-Fi Channel Shows *''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' *''Ronin Warriors'' *''Robotech'' (1985 TV Series) Fox Kids Shows *''Animaniacs'' (seasons 1-2) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1990 TV Series) *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (Newer Rating) *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' (1999 TV Series) *''Beast Machines: Transformers'' *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (1990 TV Series, season 2) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Cybersix'' (1999 TV Series) *''Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension'' *''Goosebumps'' (1995 TV Series) *''Ghostwriter'' *''Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' *''Masked Rider'' (1995 TV Series, 1995-1996) *''Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' *''The Magician'' (1999 TV Series) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (Newer Rating) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' *''Round the Twist'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''Red Planet'' (miniseries) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' *''Swamp Thing'' (1991 TV Series) *''Silver Surfer'' (1998 TV Series, Newer Rating) *''The Tick'' (1994 TV Series) *''X-Men'' (1992 TV Series) *''Young Hercules'' FoxBox Shows *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2005) 4Kids TV Shows *''Bratz'' (2005 TV Series) *''Funky Cops'' (2005-2008) USA Network Shows *''Bionic Six'' *''Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills'' *''USA High'' USA Cartoon Express Shows *''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1994-1996) *''Joyce and the Wheeled Warriors'' (1994-1995) *''Problem Child'' (1993 TV Series) USA Action Extreme Team Shows *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' (1994-1995) *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' *''The Savage Dragon'' (1995 TV Series) *''Sailor Moon'' (edited version, 1997-1998) *''The Superman/Batman Adventures'' *''Street Fighters'' (1995 TV Series) *''Ultraforce'' *''Wing Commander Academy'' UPN Kids Shows *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (reruns, 1998-1999) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996 TV Series) *''Jumanji'' (1996 TV Series, 1996-1998) *''Space Strikers'' *''Teknoman'' BKN Shows *''Jumanji'' (1996 TV Series, 1998-1999) ABC Shows *''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''CityKids'' *''Dragon's Lair'' (1984 TV Series) *''Dumb and Dumber'' (1995 TV Series) *''Fantastic Four'' (1967 TV Series) *''Fudge'' (1995 TV Series, season 1) *''Gargoyles'' (1994 TV Series, season 3 only) *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''The Jetsons'' (season 1) *''Jonny Quest'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1996 TV Series) *''Nighmare Ned'' *''The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil'' *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990 TV Series) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (season 1) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (seasons 1-7) *''Reboot'' (1994-1995) *''Spider-Man'' (1967 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Super Friends'' (1973 TV Series) *''Super Friends'' (1980 TV Series) *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (seasons 1-2) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1980-1982) *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' Disney's One Too Shows *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''The Weekenders'' (seasons 1-3) TLC Shows *''Beakman's World'' (seasons 1-8) Cookie Jar Toons Shows *''Flight Squad'' *''Journey to the West: Legends of the Monkey King'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Potatoes and Dragons'' *''Robinson Sucroe'' The History Channel Shows *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' HBO Shows *''Crashbox'' *''The Legend of White Fang'' *''The Neverending Story: The Animated Adventures of Bastian Balthazar Bux'' *''Pinocchio: The Series'' *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' *''Tales from the Neverending Story'' *''Tales of Little Women'' *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1986 TV Series) Showtime Shows *''Chris Cross'' *''Minga Adventures'' *''Thunderbirds 2086'' Starz Shows *''Captain Biceps'' *''Gawayn'' *''The Legends of Treasure Island'' *''Mortified'' *''The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo'' *''Sadie J'' *''Snapshots'' (2016 TV Series) *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab'' (2016-present) CBS Shows *''Beakman's World'' (seasons 2-8) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (1990 TV Series, season 1) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1993 TV Series) *''CBS Storybreak'' *''Dungeons and Dragons'' (1983 TV Series) *''The Dukes'' (1983 TV Series) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (seasons 1-7) *''Galaxy High'' *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' *''The Herculoids'' (1967 TV Series) *''The Mighty Heroes'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' *''Skeleton Warriors'' *''Superman'' (1988 TV Series) *''Santo Bugito'' *''Teen Wolf'' (1986 TV Series) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987 TV Series, seasons 4-10) *''Wildfire'' (1986 TV Series) *''Wild C.A.T.s'' Think CBS Kids Shows *''Fudge'' (1995 TV Series, season 2) *''The New Ghostwriters Mysteries'' *''The Sports Illustrated for Kids Show'' *''The Weird Al Show'' CBS Kidshow Shows *''Blaster's Universe'' *''Birdz'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Mythic Warriors'' *''Rescue Heroes'' (1999 TV Series, 1999-2000) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (season 3 only) KOL Secret Slumber Party Shows *''Cake'' (2006 TV Series) *''Dance Revolution'' *''Horseland'' (2006 TV Series) KEWLopolis Shows *''DinoSquad'' *''Sushi Pack'' Cookie Jar TV Shows *''Trollz'' Discovery Kids on NBC Shows *''Darcy's Wild Life'' (2004-2006) *''Endurance'' (2002 TV Series, 2002-2006) *''Flight 29 Down'' (2005-2006) *''Kenny the Shark'' (2003-2006) *''Operation Junkyard'' (2002-2003) *''Scout's Safari'' (2002-2004) *''Skunked TV (2004-2005) *''Tutenstein (2003-2006) *''Time Warp Trio'' (2005-2006) *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' (2003-2006) First-Run Syndication Shows *''Action Man'' (1995 TV Series) *''Beakman's World'' (season 1) *''BraveStarr'' (1987-1988) *''Bionic Six'' *''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' *''Battle of the Planets'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''The Centurions'' *''COPS'' (1988 TV Series) *''Darkstalkers'' (1995 TV Series) *''D'Myna Leagues'' *''Double Dragon'' (1993 TV Series) *''Dinosaucers'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' (1986 TV Series) *''Dragon Ball'' (1995) *''Dragon Ball Z (1996-1998) *''Exosquad *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (season 8 only) *''Fantastic Four'' (1994 TV Series) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1989 TV Series) *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' *''Gargoyles'' (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *''Ghostbusters'' (1986 TV Series) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Hanna-Barbera's World of Super Adventure'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Hurricanes'' (1993 TV Series) *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' (1995-1996) *''Iron Man'' (1994 TV Series) *''The Jetsons'' (seasons 2-3) *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''Jem'' (1985 TV Series) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (1989 TV Series) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1996 TV Series) *''Mighty Max'' (1993 TV Series) *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Mega Man'' (1994 TV Series) *''Marvel Action Universe'' *''Masked Rider'' (1995 TV Series, 1996) *''Mummies Alive!'' *''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997 TV Series) *''The Oz Kids'' (1996) *''Paddington Bear'' (1989 TV Series) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (season 2) *''Reboot'' (1996-1999) *''Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles'' *''Ronin Warriors'' *''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' *''RoboCop: The Series'' *''Robotech'' (1985 TV Series) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (season 2) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Spider-Man'' (1981 TV Series) *''Saban's Gulliver's Travels'' *''Street Sharks'' *''Speed Racer'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Sailor Moon (edited version, 1995) *''SilverHawks *''Spider-Man'' (1967 TV Series, season 3 only) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Transformers'' (1984 TV Series) *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Thundercats'' (1985 TV Series) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *''Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' *''WMAC Masters'' *''The Wacky World of Tex Averyf'' *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' *''Young Robin Hood'' Direct-to-Video Shows *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' *''Bibleman'' Kabillion Shows *''Bobby's World'' (Newer Rating) Toons.TV Shows *''Angry Birds Stella'' BBC Shows *''Ace Lightning'' *''The Amazing Adventures of Morph'' *''The Morph Files'' CITV Shows *''Bear Grylls Survival School'' *''Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge'' (2012-2014) *''My Parents Are Aliens'' *''Om Nom Stories'' RovioTV Shows *''Om Nom Stories'' Family Channel Shows *''DreamWorksTV'' Family Chrgd Shows *''DreamWorksTV'' CBBC Shows *''Danger Mouse'' (2015 TV Series) *''Dinosapien'' *''Hank Zipzer'' (2014 TV Series) *''Me and My Monsters'' *''Officially Amazing!'' Amazon Instant Video Shows *''A Kid Called Mayonnaise'' *''Bear in Underwear'' *''Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street'' *''Hardboiled Eggheads'' *''JazzDuck'' *''Morris the Cow'' *''Supanatural'' *''Skyward'' *''Toasty Tales'' *''Will vs. The Future'' Netflix Shows *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''All Hail King Julien'' (2014-2017) *''All Hail King Julien: Exiled'' *''The Deep'' (2016 TV Series) *''Dawn of the Croods'' *''Danger Mouse'' (2015 TV Series) *''DreamWorks Home: for the Holidays'' *''Free Rein'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Greenhouse Academy'' *''Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship'' *''Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale'' *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' *''Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure'' (2013-present) *''Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (season 2-present) *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Project Mc2'' *''Project Mc2: A Royal Pain'' *''Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale'' *''Spirit Riding Free'' *''Some Assembly Required'' *''Treehouse Detectives'' *''Turbo FAST'' Television Specials *''A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith'' (1999) *''Boo Boo Runs Wild'' (1999) *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *''Donner ''(2001) *''He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special (1985) *''It's a SpongeBob Christmas!'' (Nickelodeon, 2012) *''The Jetsons: Father and Son'' (2001) *''The Jetsons: The Best Son'' (2002) *''The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom'' (2017) *Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *''Night of the Living Doo'' (2001) *''Sonic's Christmas Blast'' (1996) Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems